


Broken Wings

by icaruslaughed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Broken Wings

After Chuck and Amara ran off and left the universe to try and function on its own, things were fairly quiet, for a little while anyways. Dean saw Cas let himself settle in, get comfortable at the bunker now that it seemed the world wouldn’t collapse in on them again. He began to work cases, too. The first time he announced there was a haunting a couple hours north, Dean took him to the bunker’s garage and made him pick from the classic vehicles. He stood and watched as Cas surveyed each car, giving his head an adorable little shake every time he moved on, before finally settling for a red Harley tucked into the far corner. And it was settled.

From then on, he took the Harley on every solo case he worked. Sometimes Dean would ask to take it with him. Baby was nice and all but it was refreshing to be able to feel the wind on his face, to see and hear and smell everything on the way. It also never hurt to be pressed flush against Cas’s back in order to stay on the bike, and if he held on a little tighter or pulled Cas a little closer than necessary, then it was nobody’s business but his own.

In a dingy motel room late one night after a quick salt’n’burn, he snuck a glance over at his best friend only to find him staring longingly at the Harley. “Why do you always take her? All the cars in the garage and you pick a motorcycle,” slipped out before he could stop it.

“What’s wrong with a motorcycle?”

“Dunno. Nothing, really. Just didn’t think it was your style, you know?” Cas shrugged and fell silent for a few minutes. Thinking, Dean realized. He was thinking. “You don’t have to answer,” he said quickly, fearing he overstepped some invisible boundary. Cas just shrugged again, turning to look at him with the faint gleam of tears in his eyes.

“It reminds me of flying.”


End file.
